


The Sea and the Sun

by The_Irish_French_Fry



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gay Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Kya (Avatar) Lives, M/M, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ursa (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_French_Fry/pseuds/The_Irish_French_Fry
Summary: Currently just OutlineSokka lied about being a waterbender to protect his family.Zuko protects his sister, and recieved a burn to his face in return.Maybe that's why they're such good friends.Both are protective big brothersBoth miss their home.And when Sokka is kidnapped (again) both miss each other.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Hakoda/Kya (Avatar), Implied aang, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	The Sea and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just an outline at the moment, so it isn't gonna be a full scripted story until the next update.

Sokka gets kidnapped by fire nation in a raid. Zuko just wants a friend.

Outline  
Sokka says he's a waterbender to save his mother.  
Sokka gets kidnapped 

Zuko and Azula actually have a good sibling relationship  
Ozai is mean  
Zuko is an awkward turtleduck 

Zuko runs away after Ozai yells at him for being pathetic and lucky to be born. 

Sokka runs into Zuko after escaping the ship.

Zuko assumes he's in costume (they are near a theater maybe, or a travelling performer ship?)

Sokka gets suspicious of Zuko.

Zuko is oblivious to pretty much everything.

Sokka follows him to the palace after his stomach grumbles.

Sokka gets a job (kitchen helper?)

Zuko and Sokka, besties for life!

Piando knows Sokka is watertribe 

Zuko finds out, promises to get Sokka home when firelord position becomes available.

Azula spoke up in the meeting ( Zuko was about to, but Azula beat him to it)

Zuko covers for his sister 

Zuko burnt face 

Wakes up on ship, immediately says 'fuck you' to Ozai's mission, and starts looking for ways to get Sokka home. 

Sokka goes for a walk (shopping) when he bumps into a woman.

Said woman 'confuses' him for water tribe, and tries to give him to one of the nearby water tribe ships

Sokka is wearing fire nation clothing.

Water tribe is not impressed when a fire nation 'pretends' to be one of them.

Sokka kidnapped (again)

Zuko is very pissed off.

(Soulmates or nah?)

Zuko looks for Sokka

Sokka smart talks the captain (chief and his father) Hakoda a bunch.

Not a good choice on his part.

Crew very confused as to how Sokka understands some of their customs (shared eating, just grabbing food, sayings like women's work. "You mean laundry? What's so bad about that? It's just clothes and soapy water.")

Zuko tracks down water tribe ship whilst docked, ship crew just starting to give Sokka a little less supervision. 

Zuko steals back Sokka

Best friend reunites!

Zuko tells Sokka that he missed him. ("I never realised how much better my day gets when I'm with you. It really sucked without that. Without you.")

Oblivious idiots!

Shipping moment ideas?

Sokka is a protective penguin dog (weird new species I invented) ( I think, they could have existed before and I just didn't know about it.)

Sokka left secret plans on the boat

Secret plans turn out to be conversations he overheard and funny drawings of crewmates.

The ship spend at least a week trying to figure out what is 'written ' on the piece of paper that MUST be some kind of code accidentally left behind, right?

Right?


End file.
